The Chain Letter
by fairy-maid-sama
Summary: For years, my life remained untouched. A schedule I was too comfortable with because I was just so used to it. I'm not sure if my life would ever change. But then it did. And it all started from one little chain letter.


**I saw a chain letter going around and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Sorry to all those who are patiently waiting for my other stories to be updated. I have an extreme case of writers block, therefore I don't know when I'm ever going to go around to updating those. But, I hope that this story can somehow kinda make up for it? Please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy-maid-sama does not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form. If she did, Ikuto and Amu would be married by now. She does not in any way take credit for Peach Pit's work.**

* * *

I live a terribly normal life. Everyday, I practice the same schedule: wake up, go to school, eat lunch with Ran, Miki, and Su, go home, study, and sleep. My life was full of nothingness and I was totally content with that; I constantly told myself.

For years, my life remained untouched. A schedule I was too comfortable with because I was just so used to it. I'm not sure if my life would ever change.

But then it did.

And it all started from one little chain letter.

* * *

"Amu! Look at what Su sent me!" Ran energetically shouted, waving the screen of her cellphone at my face.

"Calm down Ran," I replied, not the least bit fazed by her extreme amount of energy.

"Just read this!" She shoved the phone into my hands. I sighed but nonetheless complied to her demand.

"_This is my story. Listen and listen well. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I am the prince of darkness. This is the year my father will choose a human girl to be my bride. If you are chosen, you will be taken to Hell where the ceremony will immediately take place. You will have no say in this wedding. The only way to avoid getting drafted as my wife is to send this to five other females, not including the one who sent it to you. Out of the girls who refuse to send this to five other girls, one will be chosen as my wife. The deadline is 4/21/13. Send or face the consequences._"

"Isn't it scary?! I don't want to be married to some prince of darkness! And ohmahgerd! What if he's ugly? What if he has some strange fetish? What if he's planning on eating me just because I didn't send this chain letter? What if—"

"Ran, please," I once again reminded her to calm down, rubbing my temples so the growing headache would cease. "I assure you, nothing will happen if you don't send this. It's all probably just a hoax. So just chill. Please."

"No, I can't. You don't understand... this will eat me alive if I don't send this out, Amu. I'm sending it to you. Hrmm... who else on my list? Saaya, Miki, Yaya, Lulu..."

I droned her out. Sure, if she wanted to waste her energy by sending it out, by all means, she can go ahead and do that. Whatever helps her go to sleep at night. But me? No way. I'm not going to send out some stupid chain letter meant to scare the shit out of people for some laughs.

"Alright. Well, while your sending out your lovely messages, I'm going to get a head start on my homework. Ja ne." I picked up my bag and headed towards the door. Without looking up from the screen of her cellphone, she gave a small little wave showing that she heard me.

_Bzzz! Bzzz!_

I groaned. Taking my pink cellphone out of my back butt pocket, I flipped it open. My suspicions were correct. I quickly deleted the spam that had Ran so worried.

Little did I know that that little action would change the course of my entire life.

* * *

_4/21/13_

"See... nothing happened." I arrived to school the next day, shocking the wits out of Ran. She inspected me closely just to make sure I was all in one piece.

"Are you sure you didn't secretly send it out after I sent it to you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I assure you I didn't send out that stupid chain letter. Ran, seriously, I'm okay. It was all just a hoax."

"No! It's real! I bet you another poor soul who had the same mindset as you got chosen! God, please save her from her cruel fate."

"Whatever, I'm off to my classes. I'll see you later."

* * *

After school, I trudged home, mentally exhausted from the pile of schoolwork I had received. As soon as I arrived to my room, I crashed on my bed.

"_I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit..." _I thought to myself as my eyes drooped close.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, not meaning to. A couple hours must have passed by the time I woke up. A bit of drool was dribbling down my chin and I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

"Good morning sleepyhead... or should I say good night?" A low, husky voice welcomed me. My eyes immediately shot open, landing on the navy blue-haired boy lying besides me. Two orbs of the same shade as his hair stared into mine. He had a sly smile on his face. His features were sharp and flawless. The boy was suave and my cheeks immediately began heating up. I quickly shot out of my bed.

"W-who are you? W-what do you w-want f-from me? H-how did you get in here?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

He quickly took a sip of a liquid which looked awfully similar to grape juice.

Instead of answering my question, he inched closer to me, grabbed the back of my neck, and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I pounded my fists against his chest, willing him to let go of me. He ignored my actions and instead deepened the kiss. His lips moved roughly with mine and held no feelings. I felt tears escape from my eyes as I tried my best to escape his hold. I refused to open my mouth but he lightly tugged on my hair which caused me to gasp.

* * *

"_I want my first kiss to be with Yuuki-sensei" Ran giggled. It took me a moment to take in what she had just said._

"_No way! With the English teacher?" I replied back, baffled by what Ran had just said._

"_Yeah, I'm going to have my first kiss with him... then break up with him! I want my first kiss to be for experience." There was a tint of pink in her cheeks._

"_Well, I want my first kiss to be with someone special. The first person I kiss will be the person I want to be with forever."_

"_Wow, Amu, I never knew you were such a romanticist."_

"_Shut up!"_

* * *

The memory came flooding back to me as I just stood there, tears trickling down my cheeks.

The last thing I could register was liquid going down my throat.

Wait.

He was drinking something before he kissed me.

That was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

**How was it? Any thoughts, reviews, questions?**


End file.
